Captain Str00del
> Captain Str00del (Fredward Stroodonia McWafflezini II) is a psychotic, semi-insane apparition bent on spamming the Club Penguin Wiki. Born October 12, 1998, and died August of 2008. Str00del obtained the title of “Captain” off the Internet for 25 cents and a plastic fork. Background He always hated pancakes, but due to his lack of reason, he thought the only way to destroy the “pancake menace”, as he called it, was to devour every pancake until people stopped making them. That was a bad idea. His cause of death was devouring too many pancakes, some of which were poisoned with cinnamon, of which the Captain is highly allergic. His ghost lives on, spamming our Wiki and robbing Eggo™ distribution centers of their waffles. In life, Str00del received little education outside of AOL chat rooms and the Mr. Bean Show. For these reasons, Captain Str00del can only communicate in Leet Speak and wretchedly misspelled English. His favorite people are Mr. Bean and the AOL guy. Str00del in life is identical to his ghostly appearance now. The chat rooms gave many links, and one of his friends, nicknamed “TurnTechGodHead”, gave him a link to an infamous website. Thanks to TTGH, Captain Str00del discovered “H0W 2 H4XX0R L1F3”, the official homepage for lifehacks. His father, Fredward Stroodonia McWafflezini I, taught him robotics, although young Str00del obsessively made waffle irons instead of useful items that could end world hunger. It wasn’t until August 2008, shortly before his death, that he saw an advertisement for the Disney Beverly Hills Chihuahua Movie that was to be released later that year. Recalling his robotic lessons, he decided to build robot Chihuahuas to do his bidding. He later swithced to building robotic flamigoes, but still keeps the most elite Chihuahuas as bodyguards. He has many henchmen, both living and dead, some of which go all the way to the top of mercanary fame. Captain Str00del isn’t really “evil”, but he is definitely insane, and as such, should be stopped at all means. If he ever gets captured, our agency will find a place for Str00del to live happily, and away from us. So far he has proven very difficult. He as joined the plan to capture dr.eggful. ---- Some Samples of the Captain's Work Spot the diff3renze! LoL I Am An0ThEr VaT ThINX HeS SaNiTy P XePt Dis A tImE iM Captain BStr00000000del;;;; LOLLOOLOLOLOLOO! iM WoRkInG On A bLuEbErrY I0Rn ItS mAdE oF WaFflES Ha HA ha hA ha mwa MMWA HHA ha Ha iM HAviNg Fun HERE HA HA HA mWa N0 KW1KZ1LV4... 1 AmZ HE I aM aLsO vErY sTuPiD I'm a SPECIAL PERSON!11!!!!!!!!1!!!!1! ---- |right|frame|t0GA TOgA toGA TOga toga T0g4 TOga togA toGa!!]] I y3t an0th3R str00d3LL,aND i run sCR3aming In romE4n gARMENTzz!!111!!!11!!!!1!! t0g4 toga Toga ToGa tOgA TOGA! t0GA TOgA toGA TOga toga T0g4 TOga togA toGa!! LOLZ!!11!!!11!!!!1111!!11!!!11!!!!1!!!!1!! TOGAZZZZ!!!!!! Involvement --> After death, he discovered the area solibius, and since then has stolen thousands of boxes of Eggo™ Waffles, of which, along with strudel, consist of his only diet. Str00del's Powers As far as ghost powers go, Str00del is quite weak. He has very few ghostly abilities, mostly consisting of going through walls, floating about a foot and a half above the floor, as well as the ability to use a computer. Though he is very intelligent (and insane), so watch out. Trivia --> *He is allergic to cinnamon. *He died at age 9, very young age. *Str00del can assemble and build massive armies of robotic, evil flamigoes and/or Chihuahuas. *He has wretched handwriting. * The fork has little power, it only does things a normal fork can do. *His fork is solid silver, and Str00del's prized possesion. * Str00del CAN NOT disappear, but he can go through walls. See "powers". * Str00del's full name is Fredward Stroodonia McWafflezini II. * Str00del loves polka music. * Str00del is from a mysterious continent called America, but can go into Solibus by means of a special program he wrote called "Club Str00d3l.exe". Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Str00del Category:Chaotic Neutral